Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Fixed
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: After the events of CDC IX, Candle, Okami, and Umi-Taka have nowhere to go but south to figure out what they do after being betrayed by the Illusive Man and questioning their lives. They regret it all and yet there is still hope for them to turn a leaf. Yet how will they be fixed?
1. Chapter 1

"Candle! Candle!" Okami shouted trying to wake her up.

It was the aftermath of the battle after EP IX. Candle, Okami, and Umi-Taka were betrayed by the Illusive Man and their sister Matagi when Matagi sent a powerful blast at their position between them and Serenity and her group. They got away.

Candle slowly woke up with her head throbbing and helped up by Okami and Umi-Taka.

"What the fuck!" Umi-Taka shouted toward the distance banging her fist into the tree.

"He betrayed us." Candle said trying to understand what was going on and showed fear again not believing it was happening again to her.

"Calm down both of you, we need to use our minds and think." Okami said to them.

"So what do we do now!? We got nowhere to go since we are hated by the Alliance and now our own former boss! Fucking Matagi betrayed us and yet why did he keep her!?" Umi-taka shouted.

"Matagi is more powerful than us, that's the sum of it." Candle said figuring it out.

"Oh please, I could take the bitch head on." Umi-Taka said growling.

"We need to get out of here let's go." Okami said to them walking off with Candle and Umi-Taka following behind.

The three walked for three days camping and walking camping and walking until stumbling upon a small town and entering it.

"Break into that building, it doesn't have much security at all and steal any cash you can." Candle said to Umi-Taka who nodded walking to the back of the building.

Okami and Candle waited and then Umi-Taka came inside where they was, which was a diner and sat down.

"We need to find out our options here." Okami said to them.

"We could just go to some other planet." Candle said to them.

"How about we go kill the Illusive Man for betrayal!" Umi-Taka shouted making people look at them.

Okami rose her hand and grabbed Umi-Taka's head to force her to sit back down.

"You are going to get us killed you idiot." She said to her.

"We are already dead..." Candle said with a sigh.

They all remained quiet looking out the window at Alliance frigates in the sky and hover cars going by.

"They was right, we was being used and we killed our own father who wasn't lying to us... he wanted to know us, he didn't know we existed." Candle said on the verge to cry trying to hold it back with all her might.

Umi-Taka held her fist up.

"Don't fucking cry! What we did is the past now! We need to concentrate on what we do with the future damn it!" Umi-Taka said.

Their food came as the waiter looked at them and walked passed to another table.

"You are starting to scare people but you make a point." Okami said with a sigh taking a bite but not tasting it as she couldn't keep the betrayal out of her mind and to how sick she felt knowing they was lied to all their lives.

"We should find our sisters." Candle said.

"So you want to journey to Seattle?" Okami asked.

"Why not, we should just walk up to them and tell them how we feel and we wish to join them." Candle said.

"Yeah and get killed in the process by walking into the Alliance controlled area." Umi-Taka reminded her.

"It's quite a journey here from Canada." Okami said.

"Not to mention it wasn't that much money I stole either." Umi-Taka told them.

"Then we should get a healthy head start and leave once we get done eating." Candle said taking a bite of her food and chewing.

Soon they started to eat together and still had their mind on the betrayal, not letting it go.

Once they got done they paid the waiter and left on their way to Seattle.

"If someone offers us a ride- that is if anyone wants to pick us up as we walk by the road we should take it." Candle said to them.

"Then rob them?" Umi-Taka asked.

"No, only in buildings that aren't guarded and are closed. If we are lucky if they leave credits like the one back there." Candle said.

"We may not be so lucky the further we head to the United States." Okami said to them.

"True, those bastards have things really secure there." Umi-Taka said.

"In a way though we shouldn't do that." Candle said to them.

"I guess." Umi-Taka sighed.

The three walked down the road as hover cars flew passed them.

"Yeah no they ain't stopping for us, I think my big sword is intimidating them." Umi-Taka said.

"I'm surprised your still carrying it." Candle said.

"Hey! It's my sword after all." Umi-Taka said smirking.

"Zabuza's as you just stole it." Candle reminded her.

"Okay okay, you got me there hehehe." Umi-Taka said smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later.

The three of them reached the hills near Seattle through a complex system since having to travel so far and get by with so little. The three of them looked down at the city together and began to walk down.

Suddenly they heard a noise in the sky and then Star Cerberus ships coming down and bombarding the city.

"Woah!" Umi-Taka shouted looking at it pointing to the sky.

Suddenly over their heads was an armada of Star Cerberus starfighters heading into the city.

They witnessed the invasion of Seattle and only an hour after the invasion of Earth.

"We need to hurry and find a way out of here." Candle said to them.

The three rushed down and found a road where hover cars were leaving and flying past one another to get away from the chaos.

Suddenly one Star Cerberus starfighter came down and rained fire on some of the hover cars.

"This is insane!" Okami shouted.

The starfighter came back around and before it could shoot again, Candle fired a powerful dragon breath flame out of her palm magically and into the air and destroyed the cockpit of the starfighter making it crash into the tree's nearby.

They quickly checked the wreckage as hover cars kept going over their heads.

"No one survived." Okami said to them.

Suddenly they heard a child whining under a car.

"There!" Candle shouted.

Umi-Taka used her large sword and lifted the car up and onto its side.

Candle went through the broken glass and gripped a hand.

"It's okay." Candle said.

The boy looked at her scared and she looked at him knowing she looked a bit scary. She suddenly realized she became her mother, and what she did in her life made her look sinister and it hurt her deep down to see this boy look at her the same way she looked at her own mother. In fear.

"Please." She said looking at him with a smile.

The boy slowly took her hand and she gently took him out of the hovercar and into her arms holding him.

"We need to get out of here." Okami suggested.

The four left quickly and kept going south to find somewhere safe.

Hours went by and they were walking in the dark with only Candle's flame power to help them see that hovered over their heads like a will-o-wisp.

"What's your name." Candle asked the boy.

"Jeremy..." The boy said.

"Jeremy huh? Jerrybeary." Candle said to make him smile which worked.

"What's yours?" Jeremy asked her but he looked at all three of them.

Okami chuckled at him.

"My name is Okami." Okami replied.

"Umi-Taka here!" Umi-Taka said thumbing herself and smirking.

"Candle for me." Candle said to him.

"Candle?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Yes. What I named myself. I was never given a name." Candle told him.

"My mom-" Jeremy said and stopped and suddenly, began to cry.

"Oh no, sweety..." Candle said and comforted him with Okami placing a hand on the boys head softly and Umi-Taka looking at him and then looking away upset.

"She's gone..." Jeremy cried.

"Hey, hey look at me sweety look at me." Candle said rubbing his eyes softly.

Jeremy looked at her sniffing.

"I am going to take you to where your other family members live and you will be safe and loved and happy. I know you are in pain, I know what it feels like. Don't let it take you over okay? Crying means your alive. Cry on me, and then you must be brave. Be brave for your mom." Candle told him.

Jeremy cried more hugging Candles neck.

"I will try." Jeremy cried out.

"That's a boy." Candle said and kept walking with the others following.

"My mom ran a garden. We were going to delivery zinnia's." He softly said.

Suddenly Jeremy stopped crying but only for a moment.

"You never was given a name, can I call you Zinnia?" The boy asked.

Candle, was in shock hearing this. She could finally be called a name than one she made for herself. A name she thought was beautiful and hearing it from this boy, this innocent weak boy. To see such a weak child to see herself in him and not wanting him to become like her, she started to cry herself and gripped his head softly.

"I love that name." Candle, now Zinnia said.


	3. Chapter 3

Six months later.

"Okay! Get the soldiers moving out quickly hurry!" Zinnia yelled to three armed men running with a few new recruits under a road through the water passage.

Nearby was a Star Cerberus helio shooting toward a group of Resistance fighters behind some rocks.

Zinnia with the soldiers came in and began firing inferno ammo bolts right at the helio making its energy shields disappear and soon hitting toward the cockpit making the helio burn up and crash.

Soon they noticed two more helio's coming with a Star Cerberus transport vessel.

They then were blown up by a combination of earth spells and water spells of nearby river and ground mixing together forming powerful spinning water spouts with earth chunks swirling around them crashing into the helios and the transport.

Okami stood there using this element power and quickly stopped using it letting the water and earth chunks fall back onto the ground.

"Thank you, Zinnia." One soldier said nodding to her.

"Your welcome! Hurry over to the house over there and see if anyone is hiding in the basement. Remember give them water first then food." Zinnia said to him.

"Mom." Jeremy said walking up to Zinnia who picked him up holding him.

"Yes sweety I'm here." Zinnia said to him.

"I made this for you." He said handing her a stick like figure and she smiled taking it kissing his forehead.

"Thank you, how about you go over there to Futhgren Fisto, he needs help stacking those food packs okay?" Zinnia asked him.

"Okay, mom!" Jeremy said running over to the Salarian medic who let him help him.

"I'm surprised you adopted him months ago." Umi-Taka said coming up cleaning her large blade wiping the blood off of it.

"What else was I to do? Let him go to his aunt and uncles who's bodies was found half blown up from bombardment? I told him they left the planet. He doesn't need to hear any more bad news." Zinnia said.

"Yeah and yet we are helping the resistance fighters on Earth. He could get fucking killed." Umi-Taka said to her.

"He would be killed being with some other group. I'm not leaving my son." Zinnia said to her.

"I meant no offense." Umi-Taka sighed.

Both sisters looked at one another and nodded.

"I see though he sure likes Sargaent Kup'er." Umi-Taka said pointing to a male Nautolan who was talking to Jeremy smiling at him and helping him hold a toy blaster.

"It's a shame he has to grow up to fight these bastards." Candle said with a sigh. "But he'll be safer."

"Miss Zinnia! We got a transmission that the Alliance is trying to gather other factions to join them to counter-attack Star Cerberus." One of the soldiers said to her.

"Good! We must help other resistance bases here in Japan." Zinnia said now knowing where they were at. Nearby was the destroyed city of Tokyo.

Two days went by.

In a Star Cerberus stronghold was a woman smoking a long cigarette and smirking looking at a few of her soldiers that were conducting a new experiment only to fail.

The woman got up and stabbed one in the back and smashed his corpse into the floor.

"We aren't making progress with these clones! Colress wants to know if they can handle tech! Restart again with a new clone!" The woman said.

"Yes miss Elsa!" One of the Star Cerberus scientists said walking in and beckoned the soldiers to help him throw a clone of Serenity into a masher machine and pulled out another clone of Serenity and began to do surgery on her.

Elsa just smirked watching the progress sitting back down taking another inhale of her long cigarette.

"Mistress Elsa. We have reports of a resistance base northeast from Tokyo. They have civilians and have reactivated a Corellian Corvette, a blockade runner that can bypass our fleet." A soldier said walking in.

"Destroy them. All of them." She simply said with a smirk.

Back at the camp.

"Alright boys and girls, we will be leaving to the base near Tokyo in six hours. Sleep now and we will guard around." Okami said to everyone.

Zinnia tucked Jeremy into bed and Futhgren nodded and sat down near Jeremy to protect him and the soldiers that slept in the middle of the camp.

"Thank you for watching him while I'm gone." Zinnia said to Futhgren.

"Not a problem. He's like the son I have always wanted. He sure is adventurous." Futhgren said grinning looking at Jeremy who began to sleep.

Zinnia waved and walked over to Okami.

"I heard that these civilians have a Corellian Corvette that our spies told me about. They plan to get civilians off the planet from Japan. I want Jeremy to be in that ship." Zinnia said.

Okami looked at her and nodded slowly patting her shoulder as Zinnia looked at the campfire with worry.


	4. Chapter 4

A day later.

The resistance group made it heading to the civilian and resistance base near Tokyo.

Nearby however was a Star Cerberus battleship in the sky with two transport ships coming in with starfighters escorting them.

"Hurry!" Okami shouted as her and a few rocket resistance shooters stood there and began firing missiles and Okami sending out powerful blasts of fireballs at them.

Everyone else was running into the blockade runner.

"Get some soldiers in there with the civilians hurry!" Zinnia shouted and picked up a Lancer Assault Rifle which was a common weapon on Earth and began to fire at the incoming Star Cerberus soldiers trying to raid the hanger.

Okami had to run inside and use an air element power to sweep Star Cerberus soldiers off their feets for the resistance soldiers to shoot down more easily.

"They said the blockade runner is almost ready to leave! They also said there is a secret back entrance to this base that we can take to escape!" Umi-Taka shouted from near the entrance to the blockade runner.

Zinnia looked at Futhgren and then seeing Jeremy hiding behind a few crates near the Blockade entrance and she handed the lancer rifle to Umi-Taka who began shooting plasma bolts toward more incoming STar Cerberus soldiers that tried to come in and noticed atlas' coming in.

"Futhgren! To me now!" Zinnia yelled as he stopped throwing grenades and ran to her.

"Take Jeremy and go." Zinnia said.

"What? What about you?" Futhgren asked.

"Mom...?" Jeremy said looking at Zinnia.

Zinnia looked at the resistance soldiers knowing they needed help quickly and looked at Jeremy kneeling down to his level of height.

"I love you. You brought me happiness and joy, the darkness left me and I finally can make peace with the mistakes I made. Thanks to you in my life." She said poking his nose making him smile for a moment.

Soon he hugged her and she hugged him back and both cried.

"At first you looked scary mommy, now you look beautiful. The darkness left you completely." He said making her glad to hear that as her beauty did in fact come to her after escaping and leaving the dark side for good.

"Take him. Go now hurry." Zinnia said handing Jeremy to Futhgren.

"He'll be safe with me! I promise nothing bad will happen to him!" Futhgren shouted running while holding Jeremy.

"I love you mommy! Please don't forget me!" Jeremy shouted.

"I won't hunny!" Zinnia cried out and seen they got the last soldiers and civilians into the blockade runner while Okami, Umi-Taka and Zinnia remained and took out the two atlas' that made it into the hanger.

The blockade runner hovered up and left the hanger quickly and bolting right past the Star Cerberus battleship heading right into the sky and from the sky warped right into hyperspeed and left Earth behind.

Suddenly the battleship began to bombard the base.

"Run hurry!" Zinnia shouted as she and her sisters took off into the base.

They ran past explosions and flames in their way and quickly found the secret cave entrance in the back of the base and ran into it entering the dark and Zinnia using her flame power for them to see.

It took two hours till they finally made it out and nearby a beach where the cave exit was.

"They left us three resistance air speeders." Umi-Taka commented and they walked toward them.

They got onto them and quickly flew off looking back to see the battleship in the sky was leaving the other way.

"Where too now?" Okami asked on the radio communicator.

"I heard there is something going on in Rome, we should help the resistance fighters that are around there." Zinnia told them.

Two weeks later.

Zinnia was reading a datalog on reports and she looked at two new recruits nodding to them as they passed by giving her a wave.

Zinnia noticed the resistance commander walk in and she quickly saluted him.

"Commander Anderson!" Zinnia said.

"At ease." Anderson told her.

"So did you find out anything?" Zinnia asked.

"Your family it seems is gathering help, different factions and I guess that your sister Serenity is leading it to find allies." Anderson said.

"Do they know we are alive?" Zinnia asked.

"No, I believe that should be for you three to tell them. Makes it more believable." Anderson said to her.

"Do you know how Jeremy is?" Zinnia asked.

"Futhgren is taking good care of him. They are on Futhgrens homeworld and he's learning the Nautolan culture quite well. He's happy there. Futhgren's wife is also glad to have another mouth to feed with the two three-year-olds they have. They are lucky to have now an older brother." Anderson said to her.

Zinnia looked happy but also sad looking at the floor.

"It was smart to give him away. He is safer. We are at war and we must stop Star Cerberus no matter the cost. You saved his life. You proved to him you love him and when he grows older he will understand." Anderson said to her.

"No..." Zinnia said making Anderson cock an eyebrow.

"No?" Anderson asked.

Zinnia began to walk out of the tent but stopped looking back at Anderson with a smile and tears. "He saved me..."

~End


End file.
